Its cold here-Hetalia
by JJ03090
Summary: There's something that I should remember i know it. I just can't. I think i was told my name was alfred...but i know i need to be doing something. i just cant remember. I ask this man that was here when i woke i think his name is Kiku, but he says he doesnt know. im just not sure any more...there's something i need to know.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys yep i have another story up and usally I dont do two stories at once.**

**but hey i got inspiration ok.**

**so to make sure that you understand this in world war two. THe first part was when pearl harbor was bombed. since japan did it i though that i would put him yes you will understand more as you read. and this is an AMEPAN story so you know. Yes in 1941 japan had just ended a battle with china. but they can still be some what friends outside teh battle field. so yep that all for now tell me if you like it please i really have a good feeling abou this and its gonna be cute.**

**well story time**

Alfreds pov  
It was a bright day...the sun was shining in the harbor and I was happy to be down here. Though we were commanding stuff for war it was still fun to travel to the military bases. I had to say this one was my favorite. It always seemed so bright and sunny even with world war two going on it seemed that it was always lovely here. I stretched my arms and watch the Hawaii landscape go by. I smiled I loved it here Hawaii was one of my favorite states and I was the respresentatice of the country.

I chuckled and heard the car come to a cease. I saw the driver exit and come to my door. It was opened and I stepped out of the car. And felt the warm weather greet me. I laughed like I usually do when I'm happy.

Today seemed like a good day. I streched my arms and saw the meeting didn't start for an hour so I might as well check out the garden they had behind the compound.

I really liked the flowers actually. They were boss! A soft breeze flowed b  
Past me as I started to walk. I laughed loudly and went to a tree with a lovely shade under it. I sat down under it and felt like I was going to fall asleep.

I closed my eyes and I felt like I was drifting off. I fell asleep in a comfortable dreamless nap.

I woke about twenty minutes later. And stretched my arms wide. Something was different. Someone was here. I stood slowly and put my hand on the gun in my pocket. I still had fourth minutes until the meeting so who ever was here I was ready to fight them.

I heard something in the bushes and turned to where the noise was. I suddenly felt something cold press to my neck,"damnit..." I mumbled as I recognized who it was. "Japan how did you get here...?" I knew he couldn't slit my throat being a country and all.

I kicked him back catching him by suprise,"I'm suprised you even had time to be here with the war you and Yao were in recently..." I turned and pulled my gun out of my pocket and pointed it at his head. He laughed and looked at me with an frail looking glare," You...you are the reason..." He pointed a sword to me. I didn't want to shoot him... I really didn't.

I didn't have the chance to pain shot down my chest. He got me...before I had time to think. This war had gotten me distracted. I was too slow and shot at him. He blocked it easily with his blade. I coughed a little and stumbled back.

I saw something in the sky. I don't know why it caught my eye but it just did. "No...this...can't be happening..." I heard him say as he ran towards me. Not with a threatening stance just a worried one.

Then I saw something falling from the sky it hit down to the land. And they hit it. I screamed feeling my land being attacked and was tackled into the water. It hurt my head and I screamed. Water was filling my lungs and I was kicking around. I felt like I was going to pass out. Time started to slowly drift from my mind. It was hard to think...I felt darkness tug at my consciousness. I closed my eyes and passed out.

*****

I wanted to open my eyes. But it felt as if I couldn't remember how to. My body ached and kept them sewed shut. I felt the soft mumbling of voices they weren't loud but they were calming. I couldn't make out any certain words. I felt myself let out a small groan of pain and it escalated to a fiery burning escalating thought my body. I felt a hand on the top of my head stroking my hair calming like. I let out a small gasp before I felt my body sink slightly. The voices started shouting and I drifted away again.

*some time later...*

I felt a lightness in my chest. Something was un latching the hinges so carefully locked over my eyes. I slowly opened them to a blurry world. It wasn't light out. In fact it was quite dark...I jumped slightly and pushed myself into a sitting position.

Was I blind?

Where was I?

I turned my head frantically back and forth feeling dizziness seep into my skull like a sponge. I brought up a large slightly tanned hand to my head. It hurt...a lot... I grit my teeth and came to the realization I was in a bedroom. One that was quite large at that.

But what was I doing here. I tried to remember but it hurt more. Then I brought my hand down from my head...

Who am I...?

I...I can't remember. I frantically looked around the room and felt my legs sling themselves over the bed. I felt something tug at my arm as I tried to push myself up. I felt like dead weight though. Like I couldn't lift myself if I tried. I tugged at the cord attaching me to some machine. It made my arm hurt and I heard the door open.

I turned slightly and saw a small man enter. He had black hair that was short and formal looking. He had some kind of baggy clothes on. They looked relaxed like and had a belt tying them up around at what I would assume his waist was. He looked at me with brown eyes that showed shock,"prease stop sir..." He said in a quiet voice.

I found the voice calming but another small man came in. I jumped and stumbled to my feet and felt the machine dragged with me."whoa mr...American...calm down." I shook my head and backed up until I reached the wall. I was taking short fast breaths of panic at these two men in the room.

"Calm the hell down! It is un reasonable your reacting this way..." The man spoke a certain way with the words I was unfamiliar with. I could desipher what he was saying but it just seemed slightly off. He pulled a medium length pony tail around his shoulder and put his hands on his hips.

I blinked slightly seeing that they didn't seem to be in a threatening stance. But I wasn't sure what to do,"Mr...please...calm down." I didn't want to and I was slightly frightened at these new people in the room.

I looked around for an exit. There was a window about a few feet away from me, I looked back and saw something flash in the man with the short hairs eyes. He reached for something on his belt,"mr please do not do that..."

Then I saw the shine on the blade,"something flashed in my head making me crumple to the ground. I put my hands on my head. I let out a groan Of pain. I felt hands touch my back gently,"Alfred...?" He said the word questioningly. Who was Alfred? That was a name right? A name for a boy...? I looked up and saw he was holding something metal in his hands.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who's Alfred?" I stated frankly not really wanting to know the answers. He looked at the small metal piece,"but on this war tag it says Alfred f jones...is that not your name...?" I shook my head Confusedly,"I don't know!"

My voice was getting weak and so were my eyes. He sat me up against the wall. I looked at him. "You don't remember who you are westerner...?" He asked and I shook my head weakly. He called the other man over and he looked down at me disapproving like,"how does a westerner like this not remember his name after being wounded so lightly?"

He sighed then bent down,"let's get him back into bed...westerner can you stand?" I nodded feeling my head light and the rest of me felt unbelievably heavy as I. Was helped into a standing position. We were luckily Only a few feet away from the bed I felt myself killing lightly and looking my footing a few times being caught by the short but strong men.

I was sat down on the bed. And pushed back to laying down. I was still shaky on who these men were. But I don't think they were going to hurt me. The small man with the sword before hand pulled the covers up to my chin. I felt my eyes closing themselves.

Who was I?

Why was I here?

Why was I hurt?

All these questions floated around in my mind as I was slowly lulled into a Deep sleep.

Arthur's pov  
Where could that bloody wanker be!? He had been gone for two weeks tho whole bloody weeks! This was very worrying for myself Matthew and even Francis. Where the hell could Al be?! I reached for my phone. I was going to have a meeting in Tokyo with an Kiku in japan tomorrow. I would have to stay in America until we could find Alfred.

I dialed the number and a soft voice picked up,"erm...hello mister Honda..." I hear a small laugh. "Mr Arthur you do not need to call me by my last name..." I shouldn't have what was wrong with me today. "I'm sorry but I cannot meet with you tomorrow. I'm in America at the moment. And I cannot seem to find Alfred. Yes I know you two are not at the best terms right now but have you seen him?" I heard silence on the other end then a soft reply,"no mr Arthur I do not believe to have seen him..."

Well of course Kiku wouldn't know for heavens sake he just recently bombed one of the Americans military bases... Still he was an an old friend of mine. So I may as well ask. " are you sure he seemed pretty upset and and decided on getting you back?"

"Yes I am sure..."  
I nodded and decided to call Matthew to update him on no one I have called has seen him. I even called Yao and he gave a sharp answer on how he wanted nothing to do with a search and he had no idea what Alfred had gotten himself into.

I sighed and rubbed my temples,"where the hell is that man..." Maybe he would turn up in a month at the world meeting. Hopefully he would I swear Matthew was getting scared as was I. Damnit even my older brothers were helping me.

We were all worried for Alfreds sake. Some of the other European countries just though he was being a young country in need of privacy. But it just seemed off. He was always at his house or out to get a hamburger. I was worried...it has been two weeks.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. This was not good with the Second World War going on...he could be injured greatly somewhere.

Yaos pov  
I want happy to be at Kikus house after winning our past battle a few months ago. He had killed many of my people. He had called me here though. Saying he had found Alfred. I crossed my arms angrily I needed to get my ally back.

I had gotten a call from Arthur earlier and decided the American was in no shape to be found by the others,"Kiku you know I need my ally back...I need to bring him back to the others..." Kiku looked up from his desk,"Yao I need you to understand...the bombing did things to his memory..." He broke off shamefully.

I sighed and looked away," I will not share the news yet but you must find a way to fix him if the other countries see him like this it will cause a big fuss you do not want to be a part of. And make sure his boss is the last to know. They tend to get defensive about their representatives..." I looked away and grabbed my backpack and panda...

This was going to be a big mess I could tell.

I exited the room then went to the door.

This was not going to be good.

**well there ya go **

**tell me if you like this**

**im just wondering if its too scattered**

**i had to look up some stuff for this **

**well i love you all**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys well this chapter isn't the best but I haven't updated in a while so here you go. Please no hate**

Alfreds pov

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt something cool on my forehead. My eyes had to take a minute to adjust to the light in the room. It must have been midday or late after noon. I sat up quickly and my back pressed into the wall.

I felt my body prick with small pains everywhere. The room was unfamiliar to me I think I hazily remember walking around or trying to escape or something. I couldn't really remember anything. "Alfred San please calm down. " I turned my head over to where a small man was sitting near the bed.

"Alfred...?" I wondered out loud. Then wondering if there was someone in the room. "You are Alfred." He said. I looked over to him. He looked as I somewhat remembered before. He was a more clearer picture than what was in my head before when I was dreaming.

"Who are you? Why can't I remember anything? Where are we?" He looked at me like he was studying me,"Alfred you really remember nothing...?" I nodded,"well except that there was another guy here before with you...and I freaked...but nothing before that..." I thought but it made my head hurt.

The man walked over to me and laid me back down. "I am Kiku...we are in Japan..." He set me down gingerly not letting me face more pain. I felt comfortable with this man around. He was small. Much smaller than I was but he seemed so strong but gentle. "How did I get here...?" Something flashed across his eyes and he shook his head,"I don't know I just found you... " I noticed that he wasn't telling the whole truth but I didn't want today anything cause I might be wrong.

I looked up at the man...Kiku..."Kiku...do to have any idea where I came from?" He wasn't looking at me anymore so I couldn't read his face bust he shook his head and started to change the bandage that was on my chest. I wonder how that got there. I must have been fighting.

I didn't want to think about it because when I thought it made my head hurt too much. I suddenly had a strange thought pop into my head, how do I know how to speak if I can't remember anything. "Kiku...?" I wondered out loud hoping he wouldn't get too bothered by my asking. "Yes ...?" I shifted so he was looking at me," how do I remember how to walk and speak and well think...?" It sounded strange when it came out if my mouth.

I blushed lightly and looked away embarrassed at my question,"well you may have just hurt your head and just affected the part of your memory where there are names and people. They may also just your instincts..." He said he looked up at me and finished wrapping the bandage. He watched me as I sat up slowly,"why do I ache all over?" He looked away shrugging,"maybe a medical condition..." He muttered quietly.

I looked at him curiously,"um hey dude...?" I asked as he looked up to me,"where's your bathroom...?" He looked over at me and laughed. "Down the hall first right. do you need help getting up?" I shook my head and gave a wide smile. I pulled the covers off and slowly pulled myself into a standing position. I had to hold onto the wall and Kiku tried to asist me a few times but I eventually got back to walking normally. Well at least what seemed normal.

I went into the bathroom. I sighed and walked in slowly. Man I was tired and I had only walked about less then ten feet.

I went in the room and saw something shiny, I looked at the strange thing and a tosse thread came though in my memory. This was...a mirror. I could see myself... I was attractive! A laughed a little to myself. I was blond with blue eyes and I couldn't really make out any other features because it was blurry.

I sighed and looked around.

Well at least I I could see and walk.

Arthur's pov  
I got out of bed and drug a hand through messy blond locks. This was getting difficult...how the hell do you loose a man who represents a country? He can't be dead because that was just not possible.

I looked out the window in my hotel and looked at my cell phone hoping that someone would call me telling me he was fine.

I stretched and got out of the bed how I wished this could be simple. Matthew was worried out of his mind for his brother. He had not notified us in a month if his whereabouts and the war just made it even more stressful.

I have uncovered that he was in the military base that was bombed. And disappeared. It was not possible he was dead because...it just wasn't possible. Again he represented a country. I couldn't take all this stress this man was like my little brother or even like my son. I...had to find him.

Matthew had been calling me every day to see if I had found him. I had to return to him the disappointing news he was still missing and that I had honestly no idea where he was. I sighed and looked away from the buildings. This was just so strange. Alfred usually was Going off and being a hero...but we we're in the middle of a war. A bloody war.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. This a mess, a big bloody mess. I got up and went over to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for another day of searching for me. I hoped I wouldn't have to go back to Britain before I found him. And boy was he going to get a lecture when I found him. Some if the other allies were in too rough of shape to search. And we still needed to participate in fighting. Alfreds men would have to fight without him.

I chuckled he would be so angry about that when he got back. I smiled and chuckled oh my he would be angry he got to miss out on a battle.

I stripped of my clothes and stepped into to the shower.

I would find that wanker...

Kikus pov  
I looked off into the direction where Alfred had disappeared. He didn't remember anything which was surprising. A thought crossed my mind. Maybe I could just keep him here. Forever... I blinked...It could work. I wouldn't have to tell my boss and just keep Alfred here...he wouldn't run away.

I drew my eyes back to the floor. No that wouldn't work. I had already notified Yao and he would eventually tell his allies. I put a hand on the floor and traced circles on the floor. I hoped I wouldn't get myself in a whole mess of trouble. I gently stood and walked towards the door. Alfred was taking a long time I wondered what was Going on.

I walked over to the bathroom and tapped on the door lightly,"Alfred San are you okay?" I heard some shuffling,"I'm...fine..." I heard. His voice had sounded troubled. I put my hand on the side of the door,"Alfred San I am coming in..." I said quietly as I opened the door.

"Alfred San!" I said with a suprised look as I rushed over to him.

Arthur's pov  
I stepped out of the shower and heard my phone in the hotel room ring. I ran over to it almost dropping my towel. The fabric still cling loosely to my waist,"ello?" I asked into the phone. A weak voice I almost didn't recognize picked up on the other end. "Bonjour...~" Francis said quietly.

My voice hitched. He was still weak after the battle with Ludwig and his allies. "hello Francis...how are you fairing...?" I asked my hands shook nervously. "Oui I am...fine...have you found...the American..." He mumbled weakly. My eyebrows furrowed in worry. Great now Francis was gravely weak and Alfred was gone.

"The damn axis powers..." He mumbled as I heard shuffling on the other end. "We're going to defeat them Francis I promise..." I sighed to myself I didn't exactly know how we we're going to defeat them but I had confidence in our side.

There were now voices echoing behind Francis',"I must go mon ami. I will call you later..," he broke off in a cough and hung up. I sighed again this was a mess of a war. Even frank a didn't sound like his perverted self.

I removed my towel and started to dress. I ruffled my wet hair and stepped towards the door before the phone rang. "ello?" I asked into the receiver then frowned,"I can't sir..." I said as I was told news I was dreading. I was going to have to return to Britain.

**Alrighty guys yes I know this is somewhat scatter brained and not as long as my chapters usually are but I have been working on this for a month. Yep I am a lazy ass. So as I wrote this in science class I want to say there will be romance later on it's just I have to develop the characters sorta so this story isn't so shitty. **

**So I'm sorry but that's all for now. **

**Love you all**

**-J**


End file.
